Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and NOMA systems. Additionally, some systems may operate using time-division duplex (TDD), in which a single carrier is used for both uplink and downlink communications, and some systems may operate using frequency-division duplex (FDD), in which separate carrier frequencies are used for uplink and downlink communications.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
As wireless communications systems become more congested, operators are seeking ways to increase capacity. Various approaches include the use of small cells, the use of an unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band, or the use of wireless local area networks (WLANs) to offload some of the traffic or signaling of a wireless communication system. Another approach includes the transmission of a set of NOMA downlink transmissions to increase the capacity of a wireless communication system. The transmission of a set of NOMA downlink transmissions may increase capacity using existing system resources. Many of the approaches for enhancing capacity may cause interference with concurrent communications in a cell. In order to provide enhanced data rates through a wireless communication system, it may be beneficial to mitigate such interference.